The Quest
by Chibi's Sister
Summary: You don't always find what you're looking for, but you take what you can get. Kiddyshipping for contest.


The trees whispered as the warm summer breeze swept through their branches and stirred the long grass of the green valley below. A clear brook gurgled through the heart of it, glinting in the sunlight. It was an idyllic scene, everything beautiful and peaceful.

_Too _peaceful. She narrowed her eyes. Not an instant later, the monsters materialized on the near bank of the brook: Familiar-Possessed Eria and Gagagigo. She gritted her teeth. She didn't have time for this.

She raised her staff. "Messenger of Peace!" A green mist rose from the jewel at the end of her staff and paralyzed the monsters in place. She smiled. She'd be outta here before the spell wore off.

Then the air crackled with the familiar tang of magic. Eria was casting a spell of her own on Gagagigo. Something was appearing out of the green swirls surrounding him: Twins Swords of Flashing Light—Tryce.

She cursed under her breath. With the swords lowering his attack to 1450, Messenger of Peace would no longer bind him—and he'd get to attack twice. Frantically, she cast about for a trap to stop him, but he was already charging towards her. He raised his twin swords above his head and brought them down.

Steel met steel with a terrific ring. The twin swords crashed down on another blade as an armored figure had stepped in front of her attacker. In another moment, the blade had sliced through Gagagigo's defenses and the monster disappeared into a thousand pieces.

The newcomer, a knight by the looks of him, turned towards her and lifted his visor, revealing gleaming dark eyes. He sheathed his sword with a bit more dramatic flourish than was strictly called for. He looked up at her expectantly, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

She adjusted her cloak.

"Well?" There was just the slightest edge of exasperation in the word.

She didn't look up.

"Y'know, when a damsel in distress is rescued by a dashing knight, it is traditional for the damsel to express some appreciation."

She bristled. "You didn't rescue me. And I am _not_ a damsel." She tossed her long blonde mane. "Also, _dashing?_ Really?"

"I'm pretty sure keeping cold steel from slicing into your body fits the definition of 'rescue,'" he said, ignoring her last comment. "And 'damsel' means 'young woman.' So I'm pretty sure you fit the bill." He hesitated, his eyes wandering over her breastplate. "Unless you're a better spellcaster than I thought."

"I know what damsel means!" she snapped, yanking her cloak over her figure. "And I'm not going to stand around fawning on your 'mighty sword,' 'powerful arms,' or 'shining armor' for one minute, so you might as well get on your way."

"Well, then, I guess that just leaves my stunningly attractive face," he said, brushing a bit of dirt from his cheek and striking a noble pose.

"Wanna try for 'hideously deformed,' instead?" She lifted her staff.

He smirked. "You wouldn't."

She lowered the staff with a sigh. "Yeah, because then I'd have to look at it. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

"You're really not cottoning to this whole 'gratitude' concept, are you?"

She folded her arms over her chest. "I didn't ask for your help and I didn't need it."

He shrugged. "Maybe you didn't and maybe you did. Still, would it kill you to just say 'thank you'?"

"Maybe."

He gave her a look.

She swept him a formal curtsey. "Thank you, brave knight, for your assistance to me in my time of grave peril," she deadpanned. She straightened. "Happy now?"

"A little happier, I suppose," he said with a lazy grin.

"Good for you. Now be on your way."

"And why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me? Afraid of the irresistible pull of my animal magnetism?"

"Don't flatter yourself." She scowled. "I _know_ you're after the lost treasure of the Archons. But that treasure belongs to me."

"Oh really?" He arched an eyebrow. "You got it monogrammed already?"

She bristled. "Look, pal, I was here long before you waltzed in."

"Which means if you were any good, you'd already have the treasure in hand."

Her eyes blazed hot enough to scorch the scales off a dragon. "I'd be happy to show you just how good I am." She clenched her staff so tightly her knuckles went white. "Up close and personal."

He smirked. "That's an offer I'd be only too happy to take you up on."

"Okay, that's it!" She raised her staff.

He grabbed the staff and forced it down. "Simmer down, you little hothead." He laughed. "What do you say to sharing the treasure?"

She jerked away, yanking the staff out of his hands. "_Share?_ With _you?_"

"Sure, why not? With my fighting skills and your magic, we'd be a formidable team. When we secure the treasure, we'll split it evenly, fifty-fifty."

She scowled. "What makes you think I need you? I'll find the treasure by myself and take one hundred percent."

"Not if I find it first," he retorted, touching his hand to the hilt of his sword. Her hand tightened on her staff. "And not if someone else gets to it while we stand here squabbling." He glanced around the valley. "Incidentally, you do realize that maintaining your spell on Familiar-Possessed Eria is draining your lifepoints, right?"

She swore. "Not anymore," she muttered, preparing a Fissure spell.

"I'll take care of it." With a careless swipe of his sword, he dispatched the monster. She let the magic slip away. Sheathing his sword, he extended his hand. "So, what do you say? Partners?"

She hesitated. "Are you going to keep white-knighting me and acting all noble and heroic all the time?"

"Are you going to be sarcastic and cynical about everything?" he countered.

"Probably."

"Probably."

She shrugged. "Well, at least you're honest." She took his hand. "Partners it is."

He lifted his hand to her lips. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship…or dare I hope for more?"

"Yeah, more pain." She didn't miss his grin when she jerked her hand away. "Anyway, are we going to get to any treasure-hunting, or what?"

His expression turned regretful. "I can't. Sorry, I know I said I'd be on for another hour, but something just came up with our park in Greece. Looks like I'll be flying out in a couple of hours and I've got to prep."

"Greece, huh? That's almost in my neck of the woods. Any chance you can swing by Cairo? The excavation's wrapping up and I should have some time to go into the city. We could get some dinner, have a real date for once."

"I'd love to, Becca. I'll try to see if I can clear some time."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that tone. That's the "it'll happen when my brother puts on a pink tutu and dances to Justin Bieber" tone. Look, if it's not going to work, just give it to me straight. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"'Kay. It's not going to work."

"Thought so. Well, I'll live. Even if three thousand year old pottery fragments make pretty crappy replacements for my boyfriend."

"I'll bet. They're probably terrible kissers, too."

She laughed. "Same time tomorrow?" Maybe they'd manage to actually quest a little between bantering this time.

"If I can steal away from the meeting marathon up ahead." The "Kaiba in a tutu" tone was back.

She wagged a finger at him. "If you don't, I'll feed you to a dragon and steal your stuff."

"If you do, I'll use my administrative powers to wipe out your inventory."

"And if you do that, I'll hack the server and reprogram the game to shoot little bolts of lightning at you wherever you go."

He smiled. "Love you, Becca."

"Love you, Moks." She blew him a kiss as his avatar disappeared in a whorl of light. Hers followed suit in a moment.

She logged off her account with a sigh. These days, getting to actually see her boyfriend in person was beginning to feel like an impossible dream. Between Egyptology internships and theme park management, it was a wonder they made things work at all.

Maybe next month things would settle down.

Right.

She closed her laptop.

Well, they'd always have DuelQuest.


End file.
